A Head-mount Display (HMD) is a display worn on a human body. The head-mount display is a small-sized display in which a lens assembly is disposed at a position very close to the eyes so that a user can view through this display, therefore achieving an effect similar to that of watching a large-sized display located some distance away. Generally speaking, manners of viewing via a display include a double-eye manner and a single-eye manner, and the size of the display varies in accordance with different watching manners. To develop a head-mount display that meets the requirements of being thin, light, and close to the eyes, a pixel size needs to be further reduced to improve the resolution of the display, so as to achieve the purpose of reducing the size of the display. However, because of the limitation of the manufacturing process, a conductive structure in pixels may be short-circuited as gaps become smaller, making it difficult to implement a high-resolution pixel design.